


Got That Swing

by Rorynne



Series: Marvel One Shots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Dancing, Death Threats, Drinking, Drinking Games, Multi, Never Have I Ever, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rorynne/pseuds/Rorynne
Summary: Bucky learns you don’t know how to dance during a drinking game, so he decides to teach you.





	Got That Swing

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to write this one for a while, I hope you all enjoy it. Personally, I can’t get enough of brother!Clint

You sighed, plopping down onto the couch, laying across the length of it. The last mission had been rough, to say the least. Even a few days later, morale was decidedly low. Everyone seemed to be tired. The wind was knocked out of you as a crushing weight collapsed on to of you. You struggled beneath the weight, catching a glimpse of the back of Clint’s head when you turned yours to see.

“Clint! You weigh a ton! Get. Off.” You wheezed under him as you bucked him off the couch.

“Hey!” He protested as he rolled off of you, “You’re the one hogging the couch!” You stuck your tongue out at him; he dragged you and the pillow you were clinging to off the couch in retaliation. You yelped, hitting him in the head with the pillow, knocking him back.

“Battle for the couch?” Steve questioned as he walked in with Sam and Bucky.

“Every night,” Natasha said, not bothering to look away from her phone as you attempted to smother Clint with the pillow. You two fighting like this was such a regular occurrence, Tony didn’t even bother to acknowledge it as he moved around you towards the bar. Clint threw you over the coffee table and scrambled onto the couch between Sam and Steve before you could recover. You glared at him, chucking the pillow at his head. The only thing that made having an avenger for a brother was being an avenger yourself.

“That was my seat, Fuckface.” You complained.

Clint only shrugged, “I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about.”

You narrowed your eyes, “I’m poisoning your coffee.”

“Just make sure to use arsenic so that it doesn’t ruin the flavor.” He said, completely unconcerned. You crinkled your nose in frustration, briefly considering continuing the fight before deciding to let Clint win this round.

“You can sit next to me if you’d like, Doll.” Bucky offered, scooting over on the loveseat. His offer made your heart swoop, you’ve had feelings for the super soldier for months now. You never let yourself get too physically close to him as a result, out of fear you might embarrass yourself.

Before you could politely decline, Clint spoke up, knowing damn well how you felt, “There you go, Y/N, you can sit next to Bucky.” His shit-eating grin was more than enough to tell you it was a challenge.

You scowled at him, stubbornly taking the seat next to Bucky, not wanting Clint to win again. “Thanks, Buck, I’m glad to see that some people still have manners.”

“We grew up in a circus, you don’t get manners,” Clint said, sticking his tongue out and tossing the pillow back at you. I would have hit you squarely in the face had Bucky not caught it. Bucky glanced at steve, smirking, before hurling the pillow back at Clint, hitting him in the stomach with such force it knocked the wind out of him. You burst out laughing as Clint gasped for air.

“Using the metal arm was just unfair.” Clint wheezed.

“I didn’t,” Buck said as Tony came back with a tray of drinks.

“Now that the children are done trying to kill each other, how about a drinking game?” Tony said, setting the tray on the coffee table.

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Seriously Tony?”

“What?” Tony said, waving a hand in the air. “We’re all stressed, and tired, and I’m giving us a way to unwind.”

“By playing drinking games like teenagers.” Steve challenged but was very noticeably not saying no.

“What did you have in mind?” Natasha questioned, looking over the display of drinks.

“Tony considered her question for a moment, “Never have I ever?” He suggested.

“I’m in.” You and Clint immediately answered.

“Never have I ever with two es-carnies? Oh, this is gonna be good.” Sam said, grabbing a bottle of beer. Steve sighed, nodded, and poured himself a glass of Asgardian mead. One by one, everyone took their drink of choice.

“Since this was my idea, I’ll start,” Tony said, taking a seat on the arm of the couch next to Steve. “Never have I ever become a war criminal.” Everyone but Tony groaned and drank. The rivalries caused by the Accords were long since over, but that didn’t mean that Tony wasn’t going to use it against his friends to get them drunk. “Your turn Capsicle.”

Steve thought for a moment. “Never have I ever had to seduce a target.” Natasha glared at him, taking a drink. Clint sighed and drank as well.

“Hold up.” Sam looked at Clint incredulously, “You had to seduce someone?”

“I didn’t have to,” Clint admitted, “But I still tried.” With that, Tony took a drink. “Never have I ever been a super-soldier.” Steve and Bucky drank while Clint smiled triumphantly, everyone knew it was payback for the pillow. 

“Never have I ever had a thing for an avenger,” Sam said. You flushed as your eyes flicked between Natasha and Bucky before taking a drink with everyone else. Sam smirked. “Let me guess.”

“Natasha.” You, Clint, Steve, and Tony admitted in unison.

“When I first saw her take a man down with her thighs I thought I was having a religious experience.” You said, recalling your now long dead crush.

Clint tipped his glass in the air, “I can drink to that.” He said, taking a sip.

“Is wanting to fuck people that can easily kill you a Barton trait?” Tony quipped. 

You and Clint looked at each other for a moment before nodding. “You should see his ex-wife.” You teased making Clint roll his eyes.

Sam nodded his head towards Bucky, a smile playing on his lips. “What about you Tin Man. You drank. Who do you have a thing for?”

Bucky glared at Sam, “You already damn well know that answer. And, as a reminder, I know at least 100 ways to kill you with just my pinky.” Sam held his hands up in surrender, snickering.

Natasha rolled her eyes, “Never have I ever jumped out of a plane without a parachute.” You, Clint, and Steve drank. You were already starting to feel dizzy from the alcohol.

“In our defense,” You said, holding a finger in the air. “The plane was going to explode.”

“And we survived,” Clint added.

“And we survived.” You nodded in agreement.

“How?” Bucky asked, mildly horrified. He was used to Steve being reckless at this point, but seeing what human train wrecks you and Clint could be together was honestly terrifying.

“Cable arrow and another plane.” You grinned, Bucky could very easily imagine the two of you clinging to a rope attached to a plane until it landed.

Clint nodded, “Gotta respect the gear.”

You took a deep breath, thinking of your question. “Never have I ever…” You tilted your head, shrugging. “Danced.”

Bucky gave you a strange look as he took his drink. “You’ve really never danced?”

You shook your head, making the room spin slightly. “No, never. Don’t know how.”

Bucky sighed, pushing himself up from the love seat, pulling you up with him. “Come on, Doll.”

Your eyes went wide at the sudden movement. “W-what?”

“It’s a crime that a beautiful dame like you has never danced. I’m fixing that.” He said, pulling you closer to him, swaying slightly.

You flushed beet red at how close you were. “I, I don’t know how, and there’s no music.”

“FRIDAY, play some Duke Ellington.” Tony snickered, fully enjoying the scene as ‘It Don’t Mean A Thing’ began playing.

You glared at Tony as Bucky whispered in your ear, “Just follow my lead, Doll.”

“O-okay.” You stuttered as he led you through a few simple steps. Sam whistled and clapped as you both began to dance in earnest.

“See? You’ve got it already, you’re a natural,” he said, making you smile with pride. Dancing with him was actually surprisingly fun, though, you weren’t sure if it was due to your crush or the alcohol. “I’m gonna lift you okay?” You didn’t have time to answer before he picked you up, swinging you in his strong arms, making you yelp and laugh at the sensation. The world felt like it had disappeared as you danced together. As if it were only you and him. You could live forever in this sensation you decided. Unfortunately, it was overall too soon as he finished with a flourish of twirls, leaving you dizzy. “I told you you’d be fine.” He grinned from ear to ear, causing the corners of his eyes to crinkle. He led you back to your seat, arm still around your waist.

His arm didn’t leave your waist as you both sat down, nor did it for the rest of the night. Not that you noticed, your mind was too focused on the dance to even consider how close the two of you were anymore. The drinking game soon morphed into a drunken movie night as the night went on. You quickly found yourself asleep, curled into Bucky’s side, before the first movie was even half over.

Bucky was already sober by the time everyone began going to bed. He could thank the serum for that. He smiled down at you, snuggled into his side, it was the first time he had ever been so close to you, and he was enjoying every minute of it. He was almost afraid to disturb you, should you move away from him like you always did. But, he couldn’t just let you sleep out in the common room all night because he had a crush.

He nodded to Steve as he picked you up, carrying you to your room. You stirred slightly as he laid you on your bed. “Are we dancing again?” You mumbled sleepily as the room seemed to spin.

He smiled at your almost hopeful tone. “No Doll. Did you want to?” You nodded drowsily as you slipped back into sleep. “Maybe tomorrow then.” He whispered, kissing your forehead. He was sure you wouldn’t remember the conversation in the morning, as he left a glass of water and aspirin on your bedside table. But that was okay, he would be happy to remind you.


End file.
